It is well-known for a component in a vehicle interior to include a compartment for storing small personal articles and other items. For example, an overhead console in a vehicle may include a movable storage compartment suitable for storing sunglasses.
It would be advantageous to provide an overhead console with a housing and a storage compartment that does not generate noise or rattle due to the vibration of the vehicle. It would also be advantageous to bias the storage compartment to prevent movement of the storage compartment with respect to the housing when the storage compartment is closed.